A broken picture
by xxcookieheadxx
Summary: Emma was the girl, you would think, had no problems. Oh you would be wrong. Emma is a target for bullying. She hides tons of secrets not even her family would know. But sometimes, things are meant to be shared, right?  Rating may change! Luke/Emma bondnes
1. Just a typical non normal day for Emma

_**Author's note- First Jessie fanfic, do not hate! And warning, whatever Emma and Luke's couple name (that could never happen) would be (Lemma? Euke?) will be involved here. Their not really related, (which I just realized today xD) So whatever goes on with them, can't really be illegal right? I do not own Jessie, if I did, Lemma would happen, and or Connie would be with Luke x D I'm really bad at writing so this may be... Hm... A little horrible... So yeah... Anyways here goes! -.-.-.-**_

Every school day Emma Ross would go home late. Mainly because at the end of the day, she would be bullied. "Oh Emma! Where are you going?" Abigail, Emma's rival (and torturer) purred. Emma didn't dare look at her. "Whats wrong Emma? Are you deaf? Or are you just stupid?" Abigail asked her. Emma didn't reply. All she could do was just go through it. Like she had always did. She didn't know why Abigail hated her guts so bad, she didn't know why Abigail wanted to make her life a living hell, all she knew was how to prevent herself from crying right in front of Abigail. Emma never wanted to cry, because if she did, Abigail would have more teases and taunts. "Just leave me alone!" Emma said quietly. "Huh?" Abigail played dumb. "Just leave me alone!" Emma yelled. She quickly ran away from Abigail. But Abigail was just to fast. Abigail yanked Emma's hair, which made Emma yelp in pain. And before she knew it, she blacked out.

Abigail didn't know what she just did. All Abigail did was punch her in the stomach, not that hard that she would pass out. Well at least Abigail though so. Abigail couldn't let anyone think it was her, but she couldn't live with herself if Emma actually died. Heck, she would kill herself. Feeling guilty, Abigail cried out help, she yelled, she screamed, she did anything to get someone's attention. But alas, everyone in Vivian Middle School was already gone. And Abigail and Emma were far to away, for teachers to hear, and even if they did hear her, Abigail would have to explain how she found her. Abigail just didn't know what to do. Abigail ran away, she ran away from Emma, she ran away from all of it. But no matter how fast Abigail ran, she couldn't run away from the image in her mind that had Emma laying on the ground, possibly dead.

Ravi always walked with Zuri from Leene elementary school, to Luke and Emma's middle school. But they were seriously late, why you may ask, because Millie the mermaid wanted ice cream. "I cannot believe you just made us wait in a long line just for some of that green ice cream!" Ravi told Zuri.

"Hey you got one too! Actually you got 3!" Zuri said.

"Yes, but it is for Mr. Kipling, and the other one if for Luke, and the last one is for Emma!" Ravi said.

Zuri rolled her eyes. C'mon we gotta get home soon, when Millie the mermaid isn't in the water after school, she throws a hissy fit!" Zuri said pulling Ravi.

Luke, well he was often late to go home, but not as late as Emma. Luke was in a club, well so he claimed. Really, his club was about only spying on chicks in the cheerleading practice. His friend, Thomas, would usually join him, and look at the cheerleaders. Luke and Thomas would hide under the bleachers, they always had a perfect view. Surprisingly the girls never notice. Today, was different, Luke had now discovered that the cheerleaders practiced outside on the track, where there was no way he could spy on them. Luke sighed as he walked out of the school, he could see Ravi and Zuri, they were just minutes away. Luke decided to wait, until he spotted something, no someone. It was a girl obviously, he could see the girls blonde locks and high heels. Luke had to squint his eyes to see who it was. And when he did, he was shocked. It was his sister, Emma!

Only a few more minutes, and Ravi and Zuri would be right beside Luke. And they would walk to the park, where they usually saw Jessie and Bertraum, and then they would drive home. It could be simpler really, Jessie could just drive Ravi and Zuri back to school, and then Luke and Emma would walk. But it was really the only time where Zuri and Ravi could bond with Luke, and sometimes with Emma. Then Ravi saw Luke. Luke seemed like he was panicking. "Hey, is it just me, or is Luke hyperventling?" Zuri asked her brother.

"I do not know. This could just be an American culture..." Ravi said.

"I've lived with Emma and Luke for about a year, and Luke has never been like this," Zuri said.

"Oh well!" Ravi said, and the 2 just kept walking.

Luke ran to Emma. She seemed like she'd been there for the past 30 minutes! Luke couldn't believe it. Emma was just lying on the floor. Luke put his ear to Emma left side of her body. Her heart was beating, and she was breathing, but only small breaths. Soon Zuri and Ravi were on the scene.

"What happened?" Zuri asked.

"I don't know!" Luke said.

"This is like the housewives of New York!" Ravi screamed.

"This is no time for jokes, Ravi!" Luke yelled.

"C'mon lets go! Luke, you carry up Emma's arms, and Ravi and I will take her legs," Zuri said

"Um, wouldn't people notice 3 KIDS CARRYING THEIR DEAD SISTER?" Luke yelled.

"Well I'm pretty sure the people wouldn't know she's our sister!" Zuri said.

"Guys! There is no time for stupid complaints! We must call Jessie!" Ravi said.

"Good thinking, bro!" Luke said. He got out his phone and called Jessie.

"She's on speed dial," Zuri whispered to Ravi.

"I heard that!" Luke told her.

"Jessie! You gotta go to Vivian middle school! It's Emma!" Luke yelled on the phone.

"Howdy! This is Jessie's phone, sadly I cannot get to you, right at this moment, but please leave a message, and I will try to call you back! Yee-haw!" the phone told him.

"Ugh!" Zuri groaned.

"Quick call Bertraum!" Ravi said.

Luke dialed his number.

"Hello?" Bertraum answered.

"YES!" The 3 kids yelled.

"Bertraum! You gotta get to Vivian, quick!" Luke yelled on the phone.

"Geez, Luke, I think you just broke a china! And why do I have to go?" Bertraum groaned. "Its so far away!" Bertraum added.

"Then get Jessie!" Luke said.

"Jessie's at her Nanny convention, I'll just be there in, 3 or 4 min- hours..." Bertraum said.

"WHAT? BERTRAUM!" The three kids yelled.

" I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Bertraum said in a blunt voice.

Luke didn't bother saying thank-you, all he did was hang up. He was going to Thank Bertraum if he go there in a few minutes. IF he did.

Possibly 10 minutes passes, and a huge black car appeared in front of them. The window slid down, revealing Bertraum in a not so jolly mood.

"Get in the car," Bertraum said.

"Well we would... But..." Zuri said trailing off.

"Emma is DEAD!" Ravi yelled.

Zuri, Ravi, and Luke went to the side, so Bertraum could see what Ravi meant.

"What the heck did you do to her?" Bertraum asked them.

"Nothing!" Luke yelled.

"Well, I guess, we'll just take her home. And Jessie will do her homework. Sounds like a plan?" Bertraum asked the kids.

"Sure!" Ravi, Zuri, and Luke replied.

They quickly got Emma laying on the middle row, and Ravi, Zuri, and Luke sat on the back row.

"Seatbelts on?" Bertraum asked, before the kids could reply, he hit the brakes and started driving.

That night...

Emma had finally awaken._ Where am I? Why am I at home? Was this all just a dream?_ Emma thought. Then the thought of studying and homework appeared in Emma's head. Emma groaned. She looked at her clock, 8:34! She would have to study the who night, if she wanted to pass her geography test tomorrow! Then she would have to complete her homework!

"Hey there! How're ya feelin'?" Jessie asked her.

Emma jumped, she was surprised, Jessie was oh so quiet, that she didn't even see her!

"Sorry! Didn't mean to scare you!" Jessie chuckled.

"Its fine, I'm feeling okay... what happened?" Emma asked her.

"I don't know, when Luke, Ravi, and Zuri were walking to the park, they saw you at your middle school, all collapsed and stuff," Jessie said.

"Oh..." Emma replied.

Now she knew what happened. Abigail had punched her, and left her there.

"Wanna hear something shocking?" Jessie asked her.

"What?" Emma said.

"Luke was worried sick about you. When we laid you on your bed, he refused to do anything, but watch you. Ravi and Zuri, well their making get well cards, I had to persuade Ravi not to make Mr. Kipling make one... Anyways, Luke cared only about you, which I find sweet! Then I told him to go get you supper on a tray, he should be here any minute now," Jessie said.

Emma smiled, it was nice to know that her siblings cared for her. And on que, Luke walked in with a tray in his hands, with Ravi and Zuri following him.

"Don't you worry sis, Bertraum didn't spit on the soup!" Ravi said.

Luke gently placed the tray on Emma's bed. "Thank you," Emma told him. Luke winked at her, making Emma a little red.

"Don't ya worry, Jessie's gonna be working on your homework, so you don't have tons to do!" Zuri said.

Emma turned to Jessie. "Thanks, oh and remember I always write in cursive, and my A's always have smiley faces in it," Emma told Jessie.

"Don't push it," Jessie told her.

"Well, theres only one thing to do..." Zuri said. "And whats that?" Ravi asked his younger sister.

"It's time for a Millie the Mermaid dance party!" Zuri yelled. Soon everyone was dancing. And everyone was on their feet. Even Bertraum and Mr. Kipling joined. "May I have this dance?" Luke asked Jessie. "You may certainly not!" Jessie replied. Emma laughed. Emma danced with Ravi, And Zuri started a tango line. Everything was wild as always in the Ross family household.


	2. Author's note PLEASE READ!

**Author's note-**

**I have fixed all the errors! I wrote it on an iPad, so that was why it had no like paragraphs, but don't worry, I know how to para and stuff... Anyways, I would be so greatful if you kept reading!**

**And to Country Girl 13, thanks for hinting it out!**

**I will soon write chapter 2! so hang on there :3**


End file.
